Abstract Hearts
by s.grand
Summary: D/Hr. "Her hair is wild and frizzy thanks to humidity and all night he's been fantasizing about plunging his hands in it, pulling her head back, putting his lips against her throat." Draco's inner monologue as he takes Hermione to bed.


_Abstract Hearts_**  
>Disclaimer<strong>: _Harry Potter _and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. She would never make them do what I'm making them do here.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Draco Malfoy's inner monologue as he takes Hermione to bed. Or, well, as close to the bed as they can get. You'll see.

. . . . . .

_It's late. _It is. The stars are blinking in the sky by the time he walks her to her door. Not that he's looking at the sky. The only reason he notices the stars is because she points them out. He can barely take his eyes off her. _What is she thinking about? _There's a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. _What is she thinking right now? _It doesn't matter.

They exchange a few words, but he's not really listening. His eyes keep flicking to her lips. They purse slightly whenever she talks and it's making it hard for him to concentrate. _Her hair. Merlin, her hair._ Her hair is wild and frizzy thanks to humidity and all night he's been fantasizing about plunging his hands in it, pulling her head back, putting his lips against her throat.

She's taken out her keys and she's jangling them, taking her time. _This is it. This is your window_. She's looking at him with a playful expression on her face, her head tilted to the side. _Do I move in slowly or just go for it? _It doesn't make a difference. He takes a few steps closer until he's standing right in front of her. She doesn't move away. He brings a hand up to her face, running his thumb over her cheek.

_Kiss her. _He takes his time, inching his head towards hers, feeling anticipation twist his stomach. This is the best part, right here. Their lips meet softly, lightly, before the feeling takes over and he's pulling her against him, one hand behind her neck, his arm around her waist. _Touch her. _He wants his hands to be everywhere all at once. It's killing him.

She pulls away to open the door and he's right behind her. _Kiss her again._ _Merlin, this is agony. _They're in front of her door, her keys in the lock, but he doesn't wait. He takes her head in his hands and kisses her again. Her fingers are crawling slowly up his shirt, grazing his stomach, and he feels his muscles jump in reflex. She pulls away for air and he moves to her neck, gently biting her skin. _She likes this_. _Listen to her._ She's gasping. His shirt is fisted in her hands. Then she's twisting the doorknob and the door is open. They stumble inside.

_Take her clothes off. _His hands are on the hem of her dress and he tugs at it before pulling it over her head._ She's not wearing a bra. _He wants to take off her underwear but doesn't get to because they back into a wall. _Don't stop kissing her. _Her hands are in his hair now. He lifts her up and presses her into the wall. He can feel every inch of her against him, but it's not enough. He wants more.

_The bed. Get her to the bed. _Fuck the bed. They're joined at the waist, pressed against the wall, separated by only a few layers of fabric. He wants to get naked quickly but something stops him. _Don't rush it. Take your time._ His hands trail from her breasts to her stomach, then lower, lower, until her breath hitches and comes in shallow gasps. _Look at her_. _Look at what you're doing to her._ Her head is tilted up, her expression showing her pleasure. She's enjoying this just as much as he is.

Her hands are back in his hair. His fingers are teasing her now, working over the fabric of her underwear. She whimpers softly and he loves it. _Now. Take them off now. _He keeps her in place with one arm and pulls the underwear off with the other, letting his fingers trail down her thigh. _She's completely naked._ She helps him slide off his pants and now his heart is jumping wildly. _Do it._

He slides into her and she moans loudly, her hips bucking against his, moving with him. She has that pained look of pleasure on her face. _Kiss her again. _He does, and nothing else in the world could feel this good. She's moaning in his mouth and it's doing crazy things to him. _Feel her_. Her walls are tightening around him. He's panting against the crook of her neck, her hands digging into his shoulders. _She's close_.

They climax at the same time. He hears her gasp and moan and is faintly aware that he's making the same noises. They tense up against each other for that one moment, that one second of bliss, before it's done. He pulls back to look at her. She's breathing hard, her chest rising and falling. Her eyes were closed but she opens them now and they hold each other's gaze.

She lightly scratches his head, running her fingers through his hair. _Kiss her one more time. _He does, gently._ Feel that? _Feel what? _Pay attention. _He focuses on her lips against his and he feels it. She's smiling.

. . . . . .

. . .

.

**A/N:** God, I don't even know where to start. I'm not against smut/lemons/erotica/whatever the hell you want to call it, but I usually avoid getting really graphic in my fics because I always get an image of my mom reading stuff over my shoulder and going, "Where the hell did you learn that?"

But this was something that I needed to write (the idea wouldn't just shut up and go away) so I tried to write it as tastefully as I could. Hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
